


Christmas With The Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Cute, Domestic, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Shopping Trip, Snowball Fight, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, alisaac, danny loves being in the pack, derek hates shopping, isaac has his first christmas in a while, lydia is queen party planner, one normal day without any violence as per Lydia's wishes, scott eats all the food, stiles picks the ugliest sweater for derek, teeny tiny possibility of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really hates shopping but what he hates more is glittery sweaters that are two sizes too small. Stiles finds this hilarious, Lydia has a colour-scheme for the tree and Scott eats all the Christmas cookies.</p><p>Aka: the one where it's wintery and cute and Derek gets hit in the face with a snowball (blame Scott)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me and my friend had a conversation late one night about wanting to go shopping with the pack and how they would do Christmas together and really this is just one large christmassy fluffy domestic headcanon that I couldn't resist writing up
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Lydia’s throwing a Christmas get together and everything has to be perfect- including her friends which means a pack shopping trip is in order which Derek tries and fails to get out of. Derek is forced to carry the shopping bags because what’s the point of having an Alpha if all they are going to do all day is stand in the corner and moodily glare at the sales assistants? Lydia leads them straight past the food court and up the escalators towards the clothing section and Scott stares longingly as they travel further way from the displays of cookies and Christmas flavoured sugary goodness.

Half an hour into the trip Derek asks to go home because there’s clearly much more important Alpha things to be getting on with such as stalking around his loft and practising scowling in the mirror. (Isaac hasn’t told anybody but he’s convinced the scowl comes with practice, and he swears to himself he’s so close to getting it right but Allison just laughs and tells him he looks more like an injured puppy whenever he tries it out). Lydia’s too busy and pretends not to hear him, gliding past and swiping Stiles’ cup of coffee out of his hands and pushing it into Derek’s instead (“Who let stiles have caffeinated coffee? Seriously guys?!”). 

Stiles thinks shopping with Derek is the best thing to happen since he got to spend a whole day calling him Miguel before they revealed the truth to Danny. He practically runs around the shop the minute they enter, looking for the perfect outfit and dragging Danny with him further into the store, zig-zagging from one side to the other whenever something catches his eye, making displays wobble dangerously as he passes. Danny follows behind, apologising to customers and sales assistants that fall into Stiles’ path, grateful to be finally included in the pack. Allison and Lydia are picking out the perfect Christmas sweaters for everyone to wear to the get-together which Derek thinks are absolutely beyond vile and honestly actually make his head hurt. (“Derek that’s the whole point of an ugly-sweater party, they’re so ugly they’re good…no not like Stiles! Don’t be such a Scrooge”) Allison is measuring a sweater against Scott’s shoulders when she receives a text of Isaac asking when they’ll all be back home followed by a series of distressed and upset emojis. She texts back and tells him that it’s his fault for not coming but promises to be home soon and rescue him from Erica. 

Derek finds a comfy piece of wall to lean against and begrudgingly has item after item of clothing pushed into his arms because according to Lydia he may as well make himself useful. After a few minutes Stiles comes bounding back hiding something behind his back, trying and failing massively to keep the smile off his face. He holds up the most obnoxious sweater Derek has ever seen in his life. It’s rainbow and sequinned all over and has a massive teddy bear in the middle of it with “HUG ME” scrawled across the top. Derek shoots an infamous death glare at Stiles and Stiles grins back and holds it up in front of him, pretending to decide whether it would fit. “Stiles. If you don’t get that thing away from me. I will personally rip out your throat. With my teeth.” Scott and Danny try to hide their laughter behind their hands whilst Lydia clears hear throat and Derek guilty turns to look at her. “Can we not have one single day without any threats of violence?”

One hour later Derek is being harassed by a small yappy dog in a woman’s handbag that won’t stop barking at him and he swears that Stiles is only encouraging it.

Two hours later and Derek is seriously considering shooting himself with a Wolfsbane bullet when finally Lydia announces they've finished. 

*

Stiles has shoved the sweater onto Derek before he even has a chance to say no. It’s about two sizes too small and the arms are at least five inches short. Erica creases over in hysterics and Peter snaps a photo to use as blackmail. Somehow he’s gotten away with a v-neck jumper that has a single Pine tree on it and about a teaspoon of festive glitter. Derek wonders how long Peter had to battle with Lydia over his choice of jumper because compared to everyone else’s, it’s relatively normal. 

Stiles doesn't understand why he’s outside in the freezing cold when there are cranberry flavoured jello shots inside. It’s totally unfair for non-supernatural teenagers who can actually feel it when it gets below zero and aims another pointed glare at Derek’s back. Scott doesn't understand why he’s outside when there’s wolf shaped gingerbread cookies and Cinnamon cookies and basically a whole bunch of sugar inside. Derek says that chopping down a tree is character building (“Stiles I saw that eye roll”) and Allison is just happy that she gets to hold the Axe. Isaac doesn’t care much for trees but he figures that if his Alpha says it’s character building, then it must be. And he gets to wear fifty percent more knitwear than usual so really he’s quite happy about the situation. Lydia’s only here to make sure they pick a tree to meet her standards.

After about ten minutes the task is done. It took Stiles approximately nine minutes to lose interest and throw a half-hearted snowball in Scott’s direction. Soon there are tightly packed snowballs flying between the group whilst Lydia threatens to withhold the Hot Chocolate supply if anyone dares get snow in her hair. Scott aims a particularly large snowball right at Stiles who side steps behind Danny and there’s a soft crunch as it hits Derek on the side of his head. The group freezes as Derek smirks and drops the tree to the ground and Scott glances at Stiles. “Dude. Run.” 

Eventually the tree gets dragged inside and whilst Peter stands it up (“everyone else will do an awful job”) Lydia disperses Hot Chocolate around the group. She adds extra cream and sprinkles to Derek’s who still looks grumpy and walks away mumbling things about an ambush and snowballs and seven against one. Secretly he’s pleased and nobody says anything when he comes back for thirds. Stiles holds back his comment about the sprinkles matching Derek’s jumper and makes a note to tell Scott about it later. 

Lydia has a well-planned colour scheme for the tree and the rest of the Loft of course and refuses to allow anybody within half a metre of the front of the tree other than Danny who apparently meets her decorating standards. Stiles absolutely no way is allowed to help decorate the front. Lydia sweetly tells him that the back is just as important as the front and that if he wants his Batman ornaments on it then that’s where they can go. Isaac hovers nervously around the tree, having never had a proper Christmas since him and his brother were little, not quite sure what to do with himself. Lydia asks if he’d like to put the star on the top. 

By the end of the night, Secret Santa presents have been given (Stiles gives Derek a sparkly collar and a lead before quickly moving to the other side of the room) and everyone has eaten too much, even the Wolves are full. Danny and Lydia appear with armfuls of blankets and everyone settles down to watch ‘Snow Dogs’ which Stiles and Scott think is hilariously appropriate- one of the dogs looks like Derek. Everyone gathers on the sofa and the floor with more Hot Chocolate (Lydia suspects Erica’s spiked this batch) except for Peter who sits and drinks expensive whisky in the armchair and steals a blanket for himself. 

Derek thinks that maybe Christmas with the pack is a lot better than shopping with them.


End file.
